


It's a Love Story, Baby

by Moira_Darling



Series: Criminal Minds AU [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Meeting, Suspicions, crowthazar - Freeform, technically criminal minds, undercover dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: In the sunny warmth of the Mediterranean, Clyde Easter runs into a dark and handsome lawyer and they hit it off right away.That should be the last time they run into each other, but it isn't.Is there something Crowley is hiding? Clyde is going to find out if it's the last thing he does.
Relationships: Balthazar & Crowley (Supernatural), Balthazar/Crowley (Supernatural), clyde easter/oc, clyde easter/original male character
Series: Criminal Minds AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119839
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Clyde closed the file he was holding.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

He leaned back on the sofa he was sitting on and then stood up. “I’m going out.”

She shrugged. “Don’t get lost.”

“I pride myself on my sense of direction, darling.”

“I bet you do.” She muttered.

He chuckled, grabbing his jacket off a chair and leaving the room. He made his way down the stairs, taking two at a time occasionally. He stepped out on the street and stopped for a moment, breathing in. he looked up and down the road, and then turned to the right. He stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking.

People were talking around him. Small talk. One woman just got a cat. Another woman’s kids were coming home for a visit. She was redecorating her house. He was fixing a car. They were buying a new house. They were selling one. They needed to do shopping later. They were failing in school.

The conversations went in one ear and out the other. Listened to, noted, and discarded. Nothing of import.

If Clyde tried, the foreign language would become gibberish to his ears, but he was too well trained to zone out that much.

He could smell salt from the nearby sea, and hear the seagulls on the wind.

And alcohol. He could smell alcohol.

He blinked and looked across the street to the pub that was just starting to pick up business. he considered it for a moment, and then crossed the street and entered the pub.

He made his way to the bar. “Scotch on the rocks.” He sat down on a bench.

He nodded his thanks to the bartender and accepted his glass, taking a long sip. He closed his eyes, smelling the alcohol.

“You look like that’s the closest you’ve been to heaven.”

He opened his eyes at the Scottish voice that addressed him.

There was a dark haired man sitting a few benches down, dressed in an expensively tailored suit. His jacket was laid over the bar and he was nursing a neat glass of scotch. There was a briefcase on the floor beside him, and the man looked exhausted under his confidence.

“isn’t that always what a good glass of scotch does, darling?”

He nodded consideringly, looking Clyde over. “and what drives you to drink?”

“I had a free moment. Yourself?” he twisted on his chair to face the Scotsman.

He

grimaced. “If I never have to negotiate for idiots again, it will be too soon. Name’s Crowley.”

He nodded at him. “Colin.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” He raised his glass to him. “what brings you to Greece?”

“Business.”

“No time for pleasure?”

“Afraid not.” He took a sip of his drink. “All work and no play.”

“I can’t imagine you are very dull.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He smirked.

Crowley blinked, and then grinned. “You know, I think I would like to know.”

Clyde didn’t react, but he glanced down at his simple t-shirt and jeans and then back at Crowley with a raised eyebrow.

“Unless of course you aren’t interested…” Crowley belatedly added.

“It’s no problem, darling. I could be interested. What will you do to make it worth my while?”

“Me?”

“You accosted me first.” He reminded him with a smirk. “I believe the ball is in your court in this…courtship. Pun not intended.”

“Of course. Saying it isn’t intended makes it all better.” He swirled the ice in his cup. “Have you been down to the water?”

“Not on my own terms.”

“bloody hell. Leave it to me to find someone just as bloody work minded as myself…” he drained the rest of the scotch from his glass and slid off his stool. “may I?”

Clyde tilted his head, wondering what he was asking, and then shrugged.

Crowley took that as consent and he stepped forward towards Clyde. He slid his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward to kiss him.

Clyde went easily, tasting the chilled scotch on the other man’s tongue. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the kiss for as long as it lasted until both had to separate for breath.

Smirking, he threw back the rest of his own scotch and slid off his bench. “After you, darling.”

Crowley gathered up his Jacket and draped it over one arm. “My pleasure.”

Clyde laid the money down on the bar for the barkeeper and followed Crowley out of the bar. When they stood on the pavement outside the pub, he looked up at the clear sky above.

“do you mind if we swing by my lodgings?”

“Not at all, darling.” He looked at the jacket and briefcase the other held. “It would certainly make your evening easier.”

He rolled his eyes. “are you always this smug?”

“I am afraid so. It is a failing.”

“Your only failing?” he asked dryly.

“I like to think so.” He said, keeping pace with Crowley.

“You know, it isn’t very polite to leave your date to carry everything.”

“I thought we agreed you were the gentleman in this situation.”

He grimaced. “You are wily.”

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

* * *

Crowley dropped his briefcase and jacket off at his lodgings with relief, but his only other compromise to the temperature was to leave his tie as well.

He undid the top button of his shirt as they went back down the stairs to the open street outside. “Now this business begins for real.”

“the foreplay over already?”

“Hardly, honey. But now I can focus only on your beautiful self.”

He rolled his eyes. “Have you heard of moderation?”

He smirked. “Not one of my virtues.”

“You have those?” he asked dryly.

He shrugged. “perhaps you will find out.” He stopped at a flower stall and handed a few coins to the tender. He accepted the flower in return and stuck it behind clyde’s ear. “there you go.”

“Why thank you. I feel just loverly.”

“You decided to make this a courtship. I would have just taken you back to my room and fucked you until you couldn’t walk straight.”

“and if I wanted to fuck you?”

“then we will have to plan that for next time.”

Clyde considered that, and then pulled on Crowley’s arm, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall. “After much consideration, I’ve decided to take you up on that.”

Crowley blinked, and then his eyes darkened. “the sea?”

“bugger the sea.”

“I’d rather bugger you.” He said with a grin, pulling Clyde back down for a quick and dirty kiss before turning around and leading him back to the room he had rented.

* * *

Crowley flopped down on the bed with a sigh of satisfaction. He stared at the ceiling as his breathing slowly calmed back down, and then he blinked as a glass of scotch appeared in his vision.

He pushed himself up to see clyde standing beside the bed, sipping from his own glass. “How are you standing? I gave you at least two orgasms…”

He smiled slightly. “I’ve always had a good recovery time.” He crawled back into the bed beside Crowley. “but that was certainly memorable.

“Oh, well. If I’m memorable that’s all fine and good.” He accepted his glass and took a slow sip, closing his eyes before letting his head fall back to the bed.

He chuckled.

“so you’re a switch. A workaholic. Single. Gay.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

“then what would you call this?”

“I don’t like to limit my sexual adventures, darling.”

He blinked. “Pan?”

He shrugged. “I never labeled it.”

“I like labels. They help me understand the world.”

“Pity I can’t oblige you.”

“Obviously mentally unstable.”

Clyde laughed. “Thank you for that.”

“You don’t live here. You’re _very_ flexible.”

“A good workout routine is a necessity.”

“Affluent.”

“Now what makes you say that? Perhaps my business just has a large budget for expenses.”

“A lucky guess. You seem like someone who likes the finer things in life.”

He shrugged again. “As you said: I am flexible, darling.”

“So, Mr. Bond, what _can_ you tell me about yourself?”

He smiled. “There isn’t anything secretive about myself – I just prefer to not talk to people I just met on the street.”

“but sleeping with them is acceptable.”

“My job doesn’t afford me time to date someone and hook up in a more conventional way.”

“So I’m just a hook up.”

“cheaper than any prosititute of your caliber, darling.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Thank you ever so much.”

Clyde chuckled and finished his scotch. He rolled out of bed and put the glass on the bedside table before starting to put on his clothes.

Crowley rolled onto his side, watching him.

Clyde pulled on his trousers and turned to face Crowley before picking up his shirt.

“No round two?”

“You are the one lounging in bed.”

He grimaced. “Ach. The disadvantages of age. Perhaps tomorrow?”

He shook his head regretfully. “I leave tonight.”

Crowley nodded understandingly.

“Thank you so much for the sex, darling.”

He raised his glass in a salute as Clyde left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde ran his hand over the beard he had grown and leaned further back in his seat in the German café. He sipped his coffee and looked discreetly over the top of his sunglasses as Tsia finally walked into the across the street and took a seat of her own. He didn’t have to look around to know that Sean was browsing the markets further down the streets, and he knew Jeremy was monitoring everything from the safehouse and would let them now the instant anything went awry.

He wished Emily could have been on this case, but ‘awry’ didn’t cover the gist of what had happened in Italy. He was lucky she was just in the hospital and not in the morgue.

He blinked, and took another sip of his coffee as he redirected his attention back across the street.

“Colin? Colin! This is certainly the last place I expected to find you.”

Clyde stiffened as someone suddenly sat down opposite him. “Excuse me- Crowley?”

The Scotsman smirked. “You’ve really let yourself go, haven’t you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Trying to clear my head. Had a particularly annoying cretin of a client.” He grimaced.

“Can I get you anything sir?”

Crowley looked up at the waiter. “I don’t suppose you have anything alcoholic? No? Just some black tea then please. And bring me cream and sugar for it! Heathens everywhere…”

“You are working here?”

“For hopefully only the next few days if I can get my clients to agree on anything.”

Clyde finally set down his cup of coffee. “Give me just a moment.” He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Sean: _Compromised. Something came up that I have to handle. I need you to take over as Tsia’s backup._

He put his phone away and leaned towards Crowley.

“I don’t suppose you have plans for the rest of the day.”

“Luckily for you darling, I just happen to be free.” He smiled. “I can think of some things that we can do.”

“Tea first. Unless you know somewhere that serves a good glass of Craig’s?”

“this is Germany, darling. Of course we can find some.” He stood. “Coming.”

Crowley sighed, but stood. “We have to stop meeting like this.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Like what?”

“Burdened down with coat and briefcase and god knows what else. How do you always seem so untethered?”

“I travel light.”

“I need my comforts.”

“I noticed… Snobbish much?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Only when it’s deserved.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Why have a lucrative job if you aren’t going to benefit from it?”

“I’m curious. Is Crowley a first or last name?”

“That’s all you’ve thought about?”

He shrugged.

“It’s a last name. Mark’s my given name, but that was so…plain.”

Now Clyde rolled his eyes. “It is a respectable name.”

“But why be respectable when you can be memorable? No one is going to remember a ‘Mark’, but they will recall a ‘Crowley.”

“Have you tested this?”

He frowned. “I don’t need to. And what about you?” he changed the subject.

“What about me?”

“Colin isn’t a surname, so what is your last name?”

Clyde tilted his head as he thought for a moment. “McAllister.”

“Colin McAllister… Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, darling.”

“What do you do for a living that drags you all over the world?”

he watched the people they passed on the street, thinking before answering. He stuck his hands in his pockets. “I’m a pilot.”

“a pilot? Don’t they keep you moving? Not usually a lot of time to sit around between flights.”

“Private pilot. My boss keeps me on standby.”

“Lucky bastard. I would sell my soul to have a comfortable jet waiting for me whenever a job is done.”

“yes, I suppose it is convenient. Personally, darling, I would prefer a more predictable schedule.”

“Did you always want to fly?”

He raised an eyebrow. “So are we going the courting route this time?”

“Hopefully not. I’ve never been in the habit of denying myself the best pleasures.”

“so you admit I’m the best, darling?”

“if it gets you in bed sooner, of course. Whatever makes you more compliant.”

“Your seduction skills are…”

“Amazing? Noteworthy?” he leaned towards Clyde. “Successful?” he said in a lower voice.

“I wouldn’t be against it. I suppose we are going to your place?”

“Of course. I don’t trust your taste.” He smirked.

“I have taste. Just not in men, apparently.”

“I am offended!”

“that sounds like your problem, hm?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, and then brightened when he saw a pub. “Ah, a good glass of scotch.”

“and which step are you on?”

“Step?”

He raised an eyebrow as Crowley made a straight line to the bar and ordered a Scotch neat and one on the rocks.

“I am not an alcoholic.”

Clyde sat down on a chair. “are you sure about that? Addicted to something?”

“I value my health too much to ruin it like that.”

“of course you do…” he accepted the glass of Scotch the bartender slid to him.

“do you have some secret skeleton in your past that your boss doesn’t know about?”

“I may have dabbled a bit.”

“You naughty boy.” He rolled the ice around in his glass, watching the light glint off it before taking a long sip. He let his eyes close and savoured the taste.

He raised an eyebrow, watching Crowley enjoy his Scotch. “…am I up against competition?”

“There are different areas of pleasure that different items satisfy.”

He shook his head, hiding a smile behind his glass as he took another sip.

“You didn’t answer my question, Colin McAllister.”

“What question was that?”

“Did you always want to fly?”

He sighed. “No. I originally wanted to join the military, but my my mother was very against the idea.”

“And your father?”

He shrugged. “He wasn’t in the picture.”

Crowley winced. “My condolences.”

“It wasn’t a great loss. And what about you, darling? Did you always want to be a lawyer?” he leaned towards Crowley.

“I always wanted to argue.” He corrected him. “And I liked to win.”

“I can see that.”

“Suffice to say, I got good at it. There is a reason I am the best.”

“A claim like that is easily checkable.”

“Then check me. I don’t tell lies.”

“Ever?” he asked dryly.

“I might…avoid certain truths, but I don’t lie.”

“How noble.”

He smirked and took another sip of his Scotch. “I don’t claim to be noble, just the best.”

“I see that.” Clyde frowned as his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He read the message from Jeremy and typed out a reply with on hand as he took another sip of his scotch: _All well. Ran into someone who recognized me. Mark Crowley._ He hit the send button and put his phone away.

“Work?” Crowley asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“What? Oh no.” he smiled and shook his head. “I’m free for the rest of the evening.”

“Just the evening?”

“Unfortunately, yes. We fly out in the morning and I have to prep the plane.”

“Then we should wrap things up here.” Crowley drank the rest of his Scotch.

Clyde followed suit and threw back the rest of his drink. “After you, darling.”

* * *

He trailed a hand down Crowley’s back, smiling faintly. The cool air from the window was wafting against his sweaty skin, and he rolled his tight shoulders.

Crowley hummed, shifting his hands under the pillow. “… _very_ good with your hands.” He muttered.

“I make an effort to use my assets wisely.”

“How long are you going to stay?”

“Bored of me already, darling?”

He snorted. “Hardly. Just wondering if I can capitalise on a second round before you disappear again.”

He sighed and twisted around to reach off the side of the bed where his trousers lay. He pulled his phone out of the pocket and checked the time. “unfortunately, I will have to run.”

“Now?”

“Soon.”

Crowley groaned and sat up. “Hungry?” he reached for the phone to call room service.

“I’ll have whatever you get.”

“don’t die of a secret allergy. It would be hard to explain. I would have to dress you.”

“Dressing a dead body is harder than you would think.”

“I will take your word for that. Oh, hello. Yes, I would like two orders of the alfredo dinner, with a bottle of wine.” He waited for whatever the other person said, and then nodded, “Thank you.” He hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. Then he rolled over and trailed his hand down Clyde’s chest. “It will take a while for the food to arrive. We can make it quick.”

“I don’t do _anything_ quickly, darling.”

“What a pity.”

“don’t you need a longer recovery time?”

“You’re like an addiction, and devil knows when I will get to indulge again.”

He rolled to face Crowley. “so I should stay away, teach your to take care of yourself?”

“Don’t you dare.” He stretched up and kissed Clyde, nibbling at his lips.

Clyde slid his hand behind Crowley’s head, running his hand up through his hair and deepened the kiss. “It’s a bit out of my control.”

He hummed, kissing down clyde’s neck and nipping at his collarbone. “The cruelty of coincidence…”

Clyde shook his head, and then rolled them, straddling Crowley and pinning him to the bed. “I suppose we can be quick.”

He smirked. “good. Now stop playing and fuck me.”

* * *

Tsia looked up as Clyde entered the safe house. “Everything alright?”

Jeremy looked up and Sean came out of the kitchen at the sound of the front door closing. “what happened, Clyde?”

“I ran into someone from a previous mission. From Greece.”

“and?”

“and I’m not sure he is what he says he is. Jeremy,” he took off his coat and hung it up. “Did you run that name?”

“Mark Crowley. Born in Hells Kitchen. Raised by a single mom. Went into law school. Works on contracts travelling internationally – nothing out of the ordinary.”

He frowned. “I don’t know…”

Tsia leaned back on the sofa. “You’re just being paranoid. It was just a coincidence.”

“Perhaps.” He sighed and sat down beside her. “I doubt I will see him again.”

“Right.” Sean said. “Hungry?”

“No, I ate already. Report on the mission so far?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Emily Prentiss, darling. Welcome back.”

She dropped a go bag on the floor by the door. “Hello, Clyde.”

“Glad to see you decided to get off your arse.”

Tsia glared at him as she entered the room, going to give Emily a hug. “Welcome back, Em. We’ve missed you.”

She smiled, hugging her back. “How much has he driven you crazy yet?”

“It could have been worse.”

“Apparently, I am not allowed to flirt with team members.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Your lack of boundaries got in the way again?”

He looked offended and crossed his arms, looking away.

Emily looked at Tsia who nodded with a smile.

Emily finally stepped away from Tsia, moving into the room and sitting down on the sofa. “Where’s Sean and Jeremy?”

“jeremy is wrapping up on our last case, and Sean took a sick day.”

“and Clyde apparently has a lover.” Tsia said, sitting down opposite the sofa. She leaned forward, smirking.

Clyde glared at her. “I do not have a lover. It was a coincidence, as you all so reliably informed me.”

Emily lit up, twisting to look at him. “Do you have a _boyfriend_?”

“No. I do not. It was just a coincidence. He just happened to be in the same area as we were while on a case.”

“And our esteemed boss just happened to drop everything and run off to spend the afternoon in the arms of his lover.”

Emily laughed. “Is he hot?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, darling.”

She sat back with a wince. “I didn’t know you swung for the same team.”

Tsia frowned. “Are you okay, Em?”

She waved a hand. “It’s fine. Just some muscle soreness.”

Now Clyde’s frown turned to concern. “You are cleared to work, aren’t you, Emily?”

“Of course I am. And you never answered my question.”

He shrugged. “I don’t like to limit myself. There are too many options.”

“Oh my god…” Emily shook her head.

“I vote he gets to be the honeypot on the next job.” Tsia said.

“Second that vote.”

He huffed. “You bastards…”

Emily and Tsia looked at each other and started laughing.

Clyde stepped into the restaurant, looking around as they waited to be met. Emily stroked his arm before reaching down to tug the skirt of her dress.

He nodded his thanks to the hostess as they were seated, and he stepped aside to let Emily slide into the booth ahead of him.

She shifted to be more comfortable, looking around the room.

“See anything, darling?”

She shook her head, leaning close with a smile. “Nothing. But there’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.”

“What better time than now? For a lack of other topics.”

“You know, if you’re interested in someone, you can go after them.”

He sighed. “This again?”

She squeezed his arm. “Clyde. You’re allowed to be human. We won’t sing nursery rhymes about you dating.”

He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled his eyes. “Well, we won’t sing _a lot_ of nursery rhymes.”

“It was just a hook up. We happened to run into each other, and we happened to have the time.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

She propped her chin up on her hand and studied him through narrowed eyes. “do you often love them and leave them?”

“It was mutual.” He responded primly.

“right…just because it’s a guy doesn’t mean you didn’t break his heart.”

“if you must know, he came onto me. Do I ask you about your date life?”

“No, but-“ she broke off, looking up as someone approached.

He turned to face the newcomer, and stilled when he recognized Crowley.

“Colin McAllister. Am I interrupting something?” he asked, reaching over the table and taking Emily’s hand to kiss the back of it. “Hello, darling.”

“Elizabeth, meet Crowley.” Clyde introduced them.

“I’m his sister,” she said, smiling. “We’re celebrating.”

Crowley nodded in understanding. “I am sorry to interrupt you then.”

“where are you staying?” Emily asked as Crowley started to turn away. “colin can come over when we’re done here.”

He looked back to Clyde. “is that something you would be interested in?”

“I could be convinced, darling.” He pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed Crowley’s hand. “Text me. I’ll call you later,” he said as he finished writing his number on his hand.

Crowley smirked. “of course, honey.”

Emily smiled and gave the scotsman a small wave as he walked away. “he is _quite_ hot. If you don’t want him, I call dibs.”

“ _Emily_.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get to ‘make love’ later.”

He turned to her with a frown. “this is the third mission in a row where he just happens to be in the same area.”

Her grin slowly turned into a frown.

“It isn’t just coincidence, darling.”

“Or maybe the universe decided you need something good in return for your service?”

“You are too experienced to believe that.”

“so what are you thinking? That he is some sort of spy? That he is out to get you?”

“if he is, his cover is _very_ good.”

“But you are doubting it.” She tilted her head. “what are you wanting to do?”

“Play it out.”

“We don’t have a reason to make it a case.”

“Not officially, but I just need my cover made official.”

“McAllister, really?”

“I panicked.”

She smirked. “Oh – wait until I tell Tsia that our great leader panicked.”

He rolled his eyes.

“So you are going to date him until you find out one way or another. And for no other reason than for security.”

“I can keep my private life and work life separate.”

“Of course you can, sir.”

He shook his head. “Focus, darling. We can discuss my love life later, hm?”

“if that’s what helps you sleep at night, _darling_.”

* * *

Clyde yawned, loosening his tie as he opened the door to his hotel room. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He locked the door behind him, opening his messages and frowning at the unknown number.

_Hello, darling._

_That must be a very important celebration – it’s nearly morning again._

He frowned in confusion as he reread the messages, and then breathed in sharply as he remembered meeting Crowley at the restaurant. He typed out a message: _Third times a charm. Can we still qualify this thing as a hook up if we have traded numbers?_

He set the phone on the bedside table, sliding off his suit jacket and draping it over the back of a chair. He finished loosening his tie, tossing it beside the jacket. He heard his phone buzz again, and he walked over to check it.

_He lives! I worried this was yet another ditch and run. You are very good at disappearing._

_Apparently, the beings controlling destiny are determined to keep us together._

He put the phone down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Leaving it open, he went to the closet and grabbed a hanger.

His phone rang, and he answered it on the way to the chair. “How may I be of service, darling?” he hung the jacket up on the hangar and went back to put it away in the closet.

“You could start with telling me what you are wearing.” Crowley said.

“Nothing very special, although I could probably get some lacey lingerie just for you.”

“Oh, I feel so special.” There was a clink of glass.

“Are you drinking?”

“Of course. You aren’t?”

“Haven’t gotten started yet.” He shrugged out of his shirt and laid it over the back of the chair too. “Any recommendations?”

“A good scotch is always on the menu.”

“I think I’m more in the mood for wine.”

“Is that all you’re in the mood for?”

“Of course not. But unfortunately I cannot take advantage of the offered sex. I have to work tomorrow.” He checked the time. “Today.”

“isn’t there a minimum amount of sleep required to fly legally?”

“they have to prove it first.” He opened a bottle of water and took a sip. “What are _you_ wearing, darling?”

“Nothing but bubbles. My hotel happens to have a jacuzzi tub that I am taking full advantage of.”

“You lucky bastard.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “I only have plans for a shower in my future.”

Crowley hummed. “I can picture that. You look a sight all watered down.”

“Why, thank you.” He unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down his legs. “And you _are_ dramatic, aren’t you. Drinking scotch, talking with your lover, lounging in a tub…”

“I can only imagine how you would make this a better scene.”

“I can imagine too.”

“What, you aren’t going to play along? Humour me.”

He smirked. “I don’t think so. You need to learn how to be disappointed.”

Crowley huffed. “I don’t make it a habit to not get what I want.”

“You poor baby… if I had more time, I would come over there and kiss it all better.”

“I could come there.”

He chuckled. “I am afraid not, Crowley. Work is non-negotiable.”

“I will just have to take care of myself.”

“I am sure you can handle it.”

“I won’t even think of you while I do it.”

He rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just being petty.”

“I can be _very_ petty.”

“I see.” He sighed, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. “I will have to leave you, darling. My bed awaits.”

“If that’s how you want it…” Crowley smiled. “I will talk to you later?”

“Yes. Until later.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clyde finished packing his clothes back into his suitcase. He zipped it shut and looked around the safehouse.

Emily slung her bag over her shoulder and crossed the room to hand him two folders. “My report.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Did you have that much to say?”

“Don’t be sexist. Jeremy also finished giving you a secure cover for a Mr. Colin McAllister. Complete with a cushy job as a private pilot for some millionaire. And a sister.”

“Ah. Thank you, darling.” He flipped through her report and the new cover.

Jeremy threw a haphazard salute across the room as he continued putting his electronics away into their padded cases.

Sean came back into the room and took two more luggage cases back out to the car.

Clyde put the folders into his luggage and slung it over his shoulder. He held his hand out to Emily.

“What?”

“Your bag, darling. You are still on light duty.”

“I can carry my own bag, Clyde.”

“Don’t be stubborn. Give it here.”

“Just hand the bag over, Em. You know how he gets once he gets a bloody idea.” Sean said as he passed her on his way to Jeremy’s station.

“No. no. I’m not – these boxes aren’t ready yet. You can’t take these yet.” Jeremy batted Sean’s hand’s away.

“How are they not ready? They are closed!”

“they have to go out in a specific order!”

Sean crossed his arms. “Then tell me what _is_ ready?”

Emily rolled her eyes and slid her bag off her shoulder.

Clyde smirked and took it from her and walked out of the house towards the car.

She followed him. “Have you called Mr. Hot and Bothered back yet?”

“why the sudden interest in my love life? Are you trying to send me a signal?”

She snorted. “You are _so_ not my type, boss. Too…manly.”

He chuckled. “I am flattered.”

She punched his shoulder. “Don’t be. You know what I mean.”

“You should get a cat.” He threw first her bag and then her suitcase into the back of the car.

“Tsia, help me out here.” Emily climbed into the passenger seat beside the other woman on the team.

“what are we working on.”

“Minding your own business, darling.”

“We are working on getting our esteemed boss laid.” She said. “He has a sweetheart just begging to be eating out of his hand, and he’s in denial about it.”

“Aww. Clyde and somebody, sitting-“

Emily squeezed tsia’s arm. “No, No. I promised him we wouldn’t tease him.”

She pouted. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Clyde rolled his eyes. “We talked, but I was busy. We do have a job, hm?”

“We don’t have a job right now.” She pointed out.

“We will.”

“In a week, Clyde. You’re just stalling now.”

Sean finally came out, carrying two cases. “Stalling?”

Emily and Tsia giggled, but didn’t answer.

Clyde sighed. “Personal issue.”

“Oh.” Sean went back into the house.

“That is how you treat coworkers.” He pointed out before following Sean to help him with the remaining luggage.

* * *

Clyde pulled his phone out as soon as he got off the plane in London. He dialed the new number in his phone and put it to his ear as he went through customs.

“this is Mark Crowley. If you aren’t calling this number for litigation reasons, bugger off.”

“do you always answer with such charming manners?”

“Who is this?”

He smirked. “I am hurt. You haven’t ever imagined my voice in the dark and lonely nights?”

“…You are a bastard, Colin.”

He chuckled. “Where are you on the globe, Crowley?”

“I am just finishing up a job in Dublin now. Any chance you are nearby?”

“I could be persuaded to be.” He snagged his suitcase off the ramp. “I just landed in London, and I have a week’s leave.”

“A week. And do you have any plans for this week?”

“I don’t know… I thought you could meet me here and we could do a proper date.”

There was silence for a moment. “A date?”

“We seem to have hit it off. Why not…see where this goes?”

“You realise that both of our jobs are not exactly stable?”

“it seems to have worked so far.”

Crowley thought for a moment. “…Alright. You’ve convinced me. I’ll be in London tomorrow evening.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Until then.”

He nodded as the call disconnected. He stepped out of the terminal and onto the curb, waving down a cab.

* * *

Clyde got out of the taxicab, looking up at the row of flats. He got his luggage out of the boot and let himself into the building. He yawned as he climbed the stairs to his own flat, and unlocked his door with relief. He set his luggage down inside the door and locked it behind him.

He leaned against the door, closing his eyes for a moment. He breathed in the stale air, and then grimaced.

He reached for the light switch and turned the lights on before crossing the room and going to the windows to open them. He turned on the fan in the sitting room and then went to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door, and he sighed and went to answer it. “Hello?”

The short, chubby woman leaned against the doorframe with a smirk. “Well, hello there, clarence.” She twirled her dark hair around her finger. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He mirrored her stance against the doorframe and crossed his arms. “Meg, darling.” He drawled. “Are you stalking me?”

She pouted. “You pay me to watch your flat. I take that job seriously. It could have been anyone breaking in.”

“Then I admire your diligence, yes?”

She ducked around Clyde and walked into his flat. She looked around, trailing her finger over a dusty table. “You should hire someone to clean in here for you, Clarence.”

He sighed, shutting the door. “What _are_ you doing here?”

“I’m _bored_! Everyone here is so…normal, and then you get to go off and do all this spy stuff! And you won’t tell me anything!”

“That’s because I’m not a spy. I just do consultation for the military.”

“ _Right_.” She rolled her eyes. “Because that’s not obviously a cover story.”

He walked past her into the kitchen to get his drink. “I suppose if you are going to hang out, you can make yourself busy and clean.”

She looked offended. “Do I look like a cleaning lady?”

“No. You look like someone who works at Tescoe.”

“someone’s huffy today.”

“I am tired, Meg.”

She sighed. “Fine. Spoilsport. Glad you’re back. How long?”

“I’ve leave for a week.”

“You need to talk to your bosses about your vacation choices… Bye!” she let herself back out of the flat.

He shook his head and went to get a glass of whiskey instead of water. He yawned again, and opened up the curtains.

He looked out over the street below and smiled slightly as he took a sip of his drink.

He watched the cars go by and then made his way across the flat to the bedroom and then to the bathroom. He poked his head into the shower, glancing over it for bugs before starting the water. He cranked the knob to hot and watched the water pour.

He drained his glass of Scotch and set the empty glass on the counter by the sink.

He sighed, pulling his shirt off over his head and dropping it to the floor. He undid his belt while he reached to get his shower caddy from the shelf. he shoved his trousers down and stepped out of them. He opened the glass shower door, and set the caddy in the stall before stepping in himself.

* * *

Clyde unzipped his leather jacket as he stepped into the terminal. He shook the water off his jacket, and then ran his hand through his hair. He shook the water off his hand and looked around. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

He put the phone back in his pocket and started to walk across the terminal.

“There you are, honey.”

He blinked and turned towards the voice.

Crowley smirked as he stood from a bench along the wall. “It’s about time you showed up. I am afraid I would catch something just sitting here.”

“You’re early.”

“You’re late.” He frowned. “Did you walk in this horrible weather?”

“this isn’t bad.”

Crowley looked vaguely horrified. “You don’t expect _me_ to _walk_ -“

“No I don’t, you snob. We will get a cab.”

He hesitated.

“Choose between catching your death of pneumonia or contracting something in the cab.” Clyde said remorselessly, taking Crowley’s suitcase.

he looked as if it was a serious decision, but eventually he looked down at his suit and coat. “These would get ruined… Cab it is.”

Clyde shook his head, leading the way out of the terminal. He hailed a cab just as Crowley caught up to him, pulling on his coat.

“You are lucky the sex is _great_ , Colin.”

“You will be fine. I will cook for you.”

“That isn’t any great temptation.” He gingerly got into the back of the cab. “You could cook like I do.” He muttered while Clyde put the luggage in the boot.

Clyde got into the cab beside him and gave the address of a hotel. He sat back in the seat, and looked at the other passenger. He raised an eyebrow. “…you can relax. It won’t bite.”

“Yes. Mock me. A sign of maturity.” He grimaced. “This coat will be a write off.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake-“ he grabbed the lapels of the wool coat and jerked Crowley to face him. He kissed him, sliding one hand around his neck and another down his chest. He tried to pull back, but Clyde bit on his lip, pulling him close. “I told you. _Relax_.” He murmured.

“Does it still count as an STD if I get it while making out?”

“Are you really this much of a snob?”

“Yes.” He answered primly before kissing Clyde back. “As long as this place you are whisking me away to is clean, I can forgive anything.”

He slid both hands down Crowley’s chest and raised an eyebrow. “I am guessing you haven’t takein a blacklight to-“ his sentence was cut short by a kiss.

“Don’t ruin it, Colin.”

He just shook his head. “How was work?”

He grimaced. “it was more of a family matter than actual work…”

“oh?”

“My..mother. She had another business scheme she wanted me to look over.”

He settled back in his seat, staying close to Crowley. “did it have merit?”

“Unfortunately, they always do.”

“Then why the distaste?”

“It’s just…we don’t have the most amicable of relationships. I don’t want to think about her, especially now. Do you always stay in hotels?”

He shrugged. “I don’t usually stay in one place long enough to need a proper flat. Hotels are cheaper.”

“I couldn’t do it.”

“Then it is lucky for you that you don’t have to.” They sat in silence for a few minutes. Crowley watched the buildings go by in the windows, and Clyde watched him out of the corner of his eye. “..what are you hungry for, darling?”

“Other than you?”

“As flattering as that is, I am not Hannibal Lector.”

“You can’t cook as well as him, or you aren’t as creepy as him?”

“Neither,” he said dryly.

“A pity. Anything with meat and potatoes then. Being this close to home makes me nostalgic.”

“I think I can manage that.” He pulled out his phone to check the time. Then he opened an app and started ordering ingredients.

“You aren’t going to take me out to select your ingredients from the live stalls?”

“You didn’t want to walk to the hotel because your clothes would be ruined.” He reminded him.

“Ah.” He grimaced. “Of course.”

“But there is a shower. And it is _quite_ large.”

“Is there a tub?”

“Nearly a pool, darling.”

“Then I can think of a few ways you can appease me.”


End file.
